


The First, Except It's Just Like Every Night With You

by FlamboyantProblematic



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, The only reason this is rated M is for some bad jokes Titus makes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantProblematic/pseuds/FlamboyantProblematic
Summary: First dates, they're supposed to be awkward. But after more than ten years of being with someone, and being best friends... is it really that awkward?
Relationships: Glen/Titus Hardie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The First, Except It's Just Like Every Night With You

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good fluff about two macho men being awkward but not so awkward on their first date. 
> 
> Working on another story too but sadly it's angst. It's the balance of the world.

Two men sat opposite of one another, a small round table putting some distance between them. Both men were dressed casually, not their usual work attire. It wasn't often that they met alone despite their close friendship, now relationship.

It was their first date.

They weren't sure if they were supposed to feel awkward. (They're not very smart, but most importantly, they don't know much about feelings)

It felt normal... well, somewhat.  
They knew they weren't here as friends and they weren't sure how to act.

Sometimes they would exchange glances and chuckle before going back to faking interest in the menu.

It didn't take long for them to find something to talk about though, they already knew what the other liked. They had similar interests, and never ran out of topics and people to dig into.

They discussed future plans for the union, for the Hardie boys. One topic melted into another, and before they knew it, hours had passed with them sitting on that same table. Bottles of alcohol were slowly filling the space. They laughed and their voices boomed through the diner, almost getting them kicked out.

And then they settled... And fell into a comfortable silence.

They ordered another bottle that never came. Enough was enough, and they've had enough according to the workers there. Usually the blonde would fall into a fit of rage over not having his way. But tonight, he was in a good mood.

They should probably eat something anyway.

As they waited for their food, they struck up a conversation once more.

"So... when did you first realize it?" The older man said, there was a playful look in his eyes.

"Realize what?"

Titus pointed at himself.

The blonde shrunk, suddenly his seat was too big for him. He scratched his cheek and he felt the tips of his ears burn red underneath his hair. "Don't know." He lied (and not well)

"Come on," his date chuckled and leaned forward, arm resting on the table. "You would remember when your dick started getting hard at the thought of me"

His entire face was red now, it was impossible to hide. "It wasn't--- it wasn't like that! I didn't think---" he clenched his fists, suddenly feeling an almost unbearable urge to punch the fuck out of Titus.

"It's alright. I don't mind," there was a pause. The blonde wasn't sure what to say so he went on. "Did you touch yourself?" It was a half joke, half genuine curiotisy. It was also just amusing to see this train wreck.

Glen wanted to bury his face in his hands but settled for digging his nails into the chair he was sitting on. "Shut up, T! I swear I'll knock you out!"

He's never seen the younger man's face turn this red before. He couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm just messin' with you, Glenny. But you should never punch your date. That's not a good look."

Another pause and then Glen finally spoke, words almost a mumble, "I guess I was sixteen or somethin', I don't fuckin' know."

Titus whistled. "Damn. That long ago? That's like," he did the math in his head (so it took a moment). "Twenty years."

Glen shrugged. Titus grinned, all big and toothy, his narrow eyes becoming smaller. Glen had always loved the way Titus smiled but he would die before admitting that out loud.

"Never stopped?"

"No."

Titus rested his chin on his hand. "Shit. Am I that good lookin'?"

Well that was one reason. Glen wasn't gonna deny that, but there was more to it than that. A lot more. "You're my best friend."

The older man's expression softened, losing the playfulness. "I know," he reached across the table, and placed his hand over the blonde's own. Glen tried to ignore the fact that there were people around, people who could see them. To most, Titus's hands would look massive, but to Glen, his fingers fit perfectly between the spaces of his own. "And you're my best friend."

The two smiled at one another, their fingers gently tracing each other's skin.

"Didn't think you liked guys," he looked away for a moment, "you didn't really go out with any"

"That you know of."

Glen almost got up from his seat. "What?!" He was half frustrated at the thought of Titus dating other men, the jealous part of him that always awakened even when he went out with other women. The other half was also frustrated but at the fact that he wasn't aware enough to see these "men" that Titus went out with.

"Relax," he chuckled. "It was just a one night stand thing. Think this is my first proper date."

The blonde scratched the back of his head, calming down. "I guess mine too"

"It's going great so far though."

Glen felt relieved.

They ate their food, and continued to cause a scene in the diner, Titus throwing fries across the table and into Glen's mouth and vice versa until they were basically kicked out, but nicely. They didn't argue and Titus apologized. To be honest, they found the whole situation kind of funny.

They took the long way home, simply enjoying a peaceful day and each other's company.

"It's been a while since it's been just you and me."

"Just like when we were kids, huh?" Titus hooked his arm around Glen's and pulled him closer. "You and me against the world."

Glen nodded. "Always and forever, Titus Hardie."

Titus pressed his lips to the side of Glen's head and the blonde grinned.

They stood in front of the door of Glen's home. Day had turned into night, but to the two it felt like mere minutes. They shared a smoke and looked over Martinaise as the people retreated to their own homes. Somewhere near by, the sea waged on, and the ships returned to the harbor. The Whirling-In-Rags, where they usually spent their time, lived on like it was just any other day. (Except it was a lot less hectic, especially for the manager.)

Titus offered Glen back the cigar they had lit earlier before leaning against the railing, breathing out the smoke into the cold night air. Martinaise was still alive, barely. But it was hanging on. "When we were kids, all we wanted was to play Rugby, make it to practice in one piece."

The blonde took a drag, and let the smoke come out of his nose. He turned his back to the scene, and instead supported his weight on his arms as he pressed his back to the metal that kept him from falling off, facing the door to his place. "We made it just fine." He finally replied.

"Barely."

"But we made it."

Titus glanced at him. "Don't think I would have without you."

"Same goes to you."

Titus pulled his best friend close to him and left butterfly kisses all over the side of his face, making the younger man fall into a fit of laughter.

And then there was silence as he rested his chin on top of the head of golden hair. The two simply enjoyed the chilly breeze of the wind, and the sight of their kingdom beneath them.

It was good to be alive.

Glen put out his cigarette and turned to look at his companion. "What now?"

Titus shrugged. "Is this the part where we kiss, go inside, and fuck?"

They both laughed.

"Or we can just go inside and make out on the couch, drink beer till we fall asleep. But sex sounds fuckin' great too."

"Nothin' like makin' out on a couch and drunk sex."

With their arms hooked around one another, they went inside and closed the door on the world. Now it was truly just the two of them.

The room was a mess, almost like an animal was living here. Dirty clothes on the floor, beer cans, left over food. A disaster you wouldn't want to bring your date home to, except if your date was also your best friend who knew exactly the type of animal you are. Titus didn't seem to mind the condition of the place.

In the background, the radio was playing, the volume barely loud enough to be heard. It was just noise.

Glen kicked some of the clothes to the side and opened the fridge, filling his arms with as many beer cans as he could carry before closing the door with his leg.

He dropped them on a table that was next to a sofa, having to make space for them since the table was in the same condition as the rest of the room.

Titus sat down, patting his lap with a playful smile. The blonde huffed but obeyed the silent command.

He wrapped his arms around the older man and ducked his head only to place it under Titus's hat. And like a Rhino, he struck the hat with the top of his head to knock it off. He could now freely press his forehead to his companion's.

Titus tilted his head, their lips ghosted over one another. He felt Glen tense in his arms, almost as though he was ready to jump off.

"You alright?"

Glen turned his head away. "Yeah. I guess it's just..."

"Awkward?"

"No--- yes--- no..." He wasn't exactly sure of what he was feeling. "It's not awkward."

It's unreal. He felt like this was all a dream, and he's going to wake up any moment now, alone in the darkness of his room.

Had this been anyone else, he would have no second thoughts about kissing them, dream or not. But it was Titus. He would never love another man the way he loved him, and no one would love him like Titus did.

He wasn't drunk enough for this... these feelings, these thoughts.

Suddenly he found himself looking up at Titus, with his back resting against the cushions of the sofa. It was just for a moment, and then Titus was gone. He sat up, and followed the man with his eyes, and watched as he toyed with the radio, turning the dials until he stopped on an upbeat music channel. He turned the volume up and placed the radio back where it had been.

As he walked back to where Glen sat, he reached an arm out, inviting Glen to join him.

It wasn't the first time the two of them spent the night drunk dancing in their room. They were some of Glen's favorite memories throughout the years, so he didn't hesitate to accept Titus's hand.

They grabbed a beer can each and downed it before throwing the empty container carelessly to the ground and adding to the pile of trash on the floor.

It wasn't long before they found themselves jumping to the beat, feet kicking, circling around one another. Their laughter filling the room, becoming louder than even the music.

They didn't need to be drunk for this. Half their beer spelt on the floor while they moved anyway, and soon enough they found better use for their hands than holding half empty cans. They locked their arms around one another and moved in circles, trying not to trip over any of the garbage littering the ground beneath their feet.

They swayed to the beat and tried to find the air to fill their lungs between their laughter.

If they were already drunk, their minds felt clear. All that mattered to them was this moment. They went from dancing to hugging one another and rocking back and forth. Their voices lowered, and then it was just them, dancing mindlessly, without a care in the world.

And when they got tired, the slumbed on the sofa, but since it didn't fit both of them, Glen had to rest on top of Titus. The dark haired man didn't mind of course, if anything, he started rubbing circles over Glen's back and playing with his hair.

They could just fall asleep now, like this. And it would be a perfect first date.

Glen lifted his head, chin resting against Titus's chest. "Do you wanna..." He paused to shrug. "I don't know... maybe... go out again, sometime? Or whatever?" He tried to sound casual, but failed miserably.

Titus gave him a silly smile. "Sure. I gotta admit, this date has been pretty fun."

Glen agreed. Even if they didn't do anything out of the usual.

And now Titus was staring at him under his hooded eyes, with a soft smile on his lips, and Glen found it nearly impossible to breathe. His stomach almost couldn't handle the alcohol all of a sudden and he had to swallow to keep it down.

It was so stupid, he thought, for him to feel like some child in love or some other fucking sappy shit like that. But he couldn't keep his heart from hammering in his chest, and it was difficult to hide. Titus knew him too well.

His smile widened and he leaned in closer to Glen until the tips of their noses touched.

"Just say you wanna kiss me."

Glen was going to lower his head but manned up. "I wasn't thinkin' that!"

"What were you thinkin' then?"

"Nothin'."

"I would normally believe that. Thinkin' has never been your best skill." He chuckled but it became muffled when Glen placed his hand over his face and pushed his head back against the sofa.

"Shut the fuck up."

Titus pressed his lips to Glen's palm, then kissed his fingers and watched as the blonde's face became a mess of emotions, his flirty antics earned him a not too rough punch in the face. He just laughed.

"Knock it off!"

"Just havin' some fun, chill out. Besides, you have to get used to it if we're gonna be goin' out."

Glen's head shot up. "You mean like..." He gestured vaguely. "Like..."

"Take your time." Titus joked.

"Boyfriends?"

"Yeah. Like boyfriends."

At that thought, a fuse went off in Glen's head. He grabbed Titus by the collar of his jacket and pulled him into a kiss. The older man smiled and let himself be pushed back against the sofa. The kiss deepened, teeth and tongues getting involved.

Glen was convinced he had a piece of heaven between his lips and he didn't intend to let go.

This was better than any dream he had. The taste of their lips were stronger, the feeling of their tongues dancing together, their hot breath, it all felt more than real.

When they parted, it felt too soon. But then Titus's hand was on his cheek, gently stroking the stubble. He leaned towards the touch. The moment was too gentle for his macho self to comprehend but it felt right. He wouldn't mind it being like this all the time.

"You taste like beer."

"You too. But really good beer. Better than regular beer."

They both chuckled.

"Was it better than kissin' a chick?" Glen asked.

Titus thought for a moment. "Have you ever kissed a gal?"

"Don't be dumb. Of course I did. It was whatever."

"Your mom doesn't count."

Glen huffed and pushed his lover's face to the side. "Fuck you."

"Wasn't that next on the list of things to do?"

"Oh yeah," the blonde purred. "It sure was." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Titus's neck, kissing every bit of the exposed skin, Titus tilted his head to give him more space, while his hand thread through the golden hair. With a final quick kiss to Titus's lips, Glen pulled back.

The younger man had always thought that the ultimate goal of hooking up with someone was sex. Why else would you want to be with them? But he didn't feel that way with Titus. It was almost unexplainable, and an alien feeling to him. It wasn't about sex.

Maybe it had to do with their friendship. The fact that he simply enjoyed the other man's company and wanted to be by his side for the rest of eternity.

Their relationship meant more to him than just fucking. It felt so odd for him to think that, it even sounded outrageous in his own head. Anyone would be an idiot to pass up the chance to fuck Titus Hardie, and yet, here he was... settling for just resting his head on the other man's chest, and feeling every rise and fall, every heart beat... and he was content.

Titus didn't seem to mind either. He closed his arms around Glen and kissed the top of his head. They'd have tomorrow and every day after that. Tonight, they could just rest, and feel comfortable waking in each other's arms the next day.

So they talked about whatever until the moon was high in the sky, and the wind became too cold, and they were tired enough to find sleep.

Sleep, until the sun comes to kiss them good morning, and signal the start of a new chapter in their lives.


End file.
